A Dangerous Mix
by MaiaT
Summary: Freya, Freyr, Mayura, a car accident, a huge gorillalike male nurse and a tree. Loki is going to have a lot of troubles and very bad headaches. R&R.


**A DANGEROUS MIX**

**By: Maia–chan**

Mayura ran to the agency at the end of school.

_«Loki-kun__ promised that he was going to take me to the haunted manor at the north of town. I'm sure that is full of poltergeist, phantoms or is occupied by aliens. ¡Fushigi Mystery! I'm too excited»_

She was so cheerful that didn't note the moment when a truck showed up.

Loki had been the first to arrive after Misao. He was with Yamino and Ecchan (since nobody could see him, nobody could say anything)

- How is she?

– They say she is going to be alright, but she needs a blood transfusion and her blood type is too rare.

In that moment, a male nurse appeared.

– How old are you? –asked to Yamino – Are you sixteen or oldest?

– Yes –answered him a little afraid.

– Come with me.

Happens that this male nurse didn't look like a nurse but like a professional wrestler. He was muscular, without a hair in his head and a height of about seven feet. Without a problem carried Yamino to a laboratory leaving Loki–kun confused with a big sweat drop in his forehead.

Misao entered to the room of Mayura while Loki stayed outside. Suddenly, Freya appeared hugging him.

– Loki! What are you doing here? Are you feeling bad? I will take care of you day and night.

– Miss, may you come with me? –asked the same guy without waiting any answer and carried Freya to the lab too.

A twitch in Loki's eye showed along a nervous laugh.

Shortly, another three visitors arrived to the waiting room. There were Narugami, Freyr and Heimdall, dragged by his clueless roommate.

– Where is Yamato Nadesiko? –asked dramatically.

– How is she? –asked Narugami.

– What are you doing here? –protested Loki.

– I saw everything from school's gate and in the way I met this two.

– I was pulled by this twerp –moaned Heimdall.

– Yamato Nadesiko!!! –cried Freyr

Like a phantom, the huge male nurse took Narugami and Freyr's shoulder and dragged them away Loki and Heimdall's sight.

––––0––––

Heimdall was sitting in front of Loki. Both of them had eyes closed and crossed arms. Them both had their forehead vein ready to explode.

This was because as soon Narugami and Freyr leaved, an offense war started and could had been a battle if the scary nurse don't interfere and sat them in different sides of the waiting room.

– Kids, behave yourselves or I will give you a vaccine to make you less aggressive.

For the last half–hour them had that position. Both were mad with the otter because HIS fault had scolded them, both mad because HIS fault had been treated as a kid.

– You will kill each other some day –a feminine voice said. Loki opened his eyes and noted that was Urd along his sisters.

– What are you doing here? –asked.

– We know that the girl who is always with you had an accident and we came to see how are you –answered the younger sister.

Loki pointed with his finger nervously so the sister looked back. Behind them, the huge gorilla like male nurse had a killer look in his face.

– Come with me, please –said him grabbing them with a hug and dragging all away the room.

–––0–––

Minutes later, a beautiful nurse ran straight to Mayura's room with two units of blood. Behind them, Yamino, Narugami and the Norn Sisters came. Freyr arrived a minute later and sat in the chair next to Heimdall.

– What happened to you? –Asked Loki.

– They made us give a blood sample to see if we had the same blood type of her and made her the transfusion –answered Narugami.

– But, none of us had it –said Verdandi.

– So… who gave the blood that is being transfused to her right now?

Nobody answer that. All of them sat and waited.

– Hey you! Don't sleep over me –said Heimdall pushing Freyr who barely could stand by himself.

– Where is Freya? –asked Loki.

– My dear sister was here? –exclaimed Freyr suddenly awakening – Where is she? Where did she go?

– I remember her in the blood bank, but I didn't saw her again –answered Yamino.

––––0––––

The three sisters, Freyr and Heimdall leaved an hour after. Yamino, Loki and Narugami (so Ecchan) stayed to wait any news. Misao came out the room in that moment.

– She is awake. She is fine and the doctor said she is out of danger.

All smiled.

– Can we see her? –asked Yamino.

– Only one can enter –said Misao.

– Loki, you go first. You seem to be who is more worried about her – suggest Narugami.

The look on Loki's eyes could scare even Odin.

Although, accepted to be the first. One time inside, he approached silently to Mayura.

She was looking straight to him… no, she was looking a little over his head, straight to…

– What is that? –asked Mayura

– What? –asked Loki.

Ecchan flew and moved next to Mayura.

– Mayura can see me?

– Kawai!!, it talks –said smiling and then turned to Loki yet smiling but a hint of worry in her eyes – Ne, Loki–kun… Am I dead?

– No, Mayura, you aren't dead. This is Ecchan and is a baby phantom –Loki tried to explain.

– Kawai!!! Fushigi Mystery!!!

And she fainted.

––––0––––

Mayura was still in the hospital and Loki was starting to get bored in the agency, so he decided that was better go visit her. She was in a garden reading a mystery novel.

– Is good you can go out your room already –Loki said.

– Yes, I feel better already. Doctors say that I'm healing very fast.

Suddenly, a loud disturbance came in entrance direction.

– Stop that dog!

– Grab it!

Nurses and doctors were yelling everywhere until Loki could see that the dog they were chasing was Fenrir. The little black dog approached to them and shook his tail.

– Fenrir! Do you come to see me? –said Mayura raising him to her lap and patting him. His tail shook happily and Loki was smiling –Doctor, can he stay a minute? I promise you that he won't bother anyone –pleaded when the doctor approached to her.

– Oh… well, it's ok –moaned– but only for a minute.

The doctor leaved and Mayura returned to pet Fenrir.

– Well, who thought that I was going to miss her petting –Fenrir said.

Mayura stopped.

– Hey, don't stop –commanded the puppy–like wolf.

She yelled a little.

– F–fe… Fenrir has just talked to me.

Loki and Fenrir shocked.

– Mayura… do you hear Fenrir?

She nodded.

– I though that was only a dream, but the other day you enter to my room with a baby–phantom, isn't?

– So… the blood transfusion did come of one of the gods –murmured Loki.

– Gods? What are you talking about?

– Never mind, I haven't said anything.

– Please Loki–kun, explain to me or I will think that I'm going crazy.

– No, you are not crazy. I can hear Fenrir too but this has to be our secret, understand?

– Yes, but promise me that you are going to explain me later.

"VISIT HOUR HAS FINISHED. ALL VISITORS, PLEASE LEAVE AS SHORTLY YOU CAN" the nurse announced. Loki and Fenrir said goodbye to a very confused Mystery Girl.

––––0–––

Next day, Mayura left the hospital and the first thing she did as soon her father turned away was run to Loki's house.

– Tell me the truth, Loki–kun! Am I crazy? Did I hit my head to hard and that's why I'm thinking that Fenrir talks and a baby–ghost is over your head? Did I die and this is mystery paradise?

Well, Mayura is always Mayura…

– No, Mayura, what really happened… –Loki stopped to think the better way to say it.

«_How can I say to her that I'm a god, Yamino and Fenrir are my children and I bring Ecchan to scare your dad, all who you know as my friends tried to kill me once and by the way, seems to be that the blood transfusion they gave to you was from one of the gods but I don't know who._

– What Loki–kun? What was really happened to me?

– The truth is… I don't know

– DON'T COME WITH THAT! –yelled the girl and suddenly the weather change from sunny to cloudy and rainy in a short second.

– Calm down, Mayura –said Loki a little nervous.

He heave a sigh.

– Ok –he said– I will tell you the truth but you won't believe me. I… am a god.

She laughed.

– Don't laugh –Fenrir objected– Daddy said the truth.

– Daddy?

Great, another thing to explain, but he wish he mustn't.

– Oh, I understand. You love so much Loki–kun that you call him Daddy. Kawai!!

Loki relieved.

– No, Loki–tama is Fenrir's Daddy –Ecchan said.

Panic again.

– No, that is no possible –Mayura said unbelief –first, Loki–kun is a kid; second, Fenrir is a dog; third… third… Is just no possible!

– I'm not a dog, I'm a wolf –Fenrir barked.

A sweat drop appeared in Loki's forehead and a big anime–style question mark appeared on Mayura's head.

– You look like a dog.

– Don't judge the things for it appearance –Loki said.

She started to cry and the rain rose.

– I don't understand anything. Loki–kun, stop lying.

Loki sighed.

– There's no other way, I will have to show you. Mayura, we must go somewhere else so you can see what happens. See it like a mystery to solve.

– Fushigi Mystery!!!!

Sun suddenly came out.

_«So… weather changes with her mood. That power is only of…»_

– Loki–kun! –the girl interrupted the god's thoughts – Can we leave already?

– Is better if Yamino comes too.

– I will tell little brother to come with us –said Fenrir receiving a killer look from his father.

– Little brother?

– I explain it later –said Loki with the look of carry the world over his shoulder and the dark spirits showed behind him.

– L–Loki… –Mayura pointed at them.

– What? Oh, don't pay attention to them, they show only when I'm in a bad mood. _«Just like now. Why I have to explain everything to Mayura? When I get that gorilla–nurse, I…»_ – He gave a second thought – I couldn't, with this look I surely will be the looser.

– This look?

_«I have to stop thinking in loud voice»_

– I explain to you later.

––––0––––

Yamino and Loki were inside the library checking a few books. Mayura, Fenrir and Ecchan were waiting outside.

– Humans had written a lot of stuff about us, Norse gods, but not all of them are true. Because them there has been a lot of misunderstood.

– Loki–sama, what do you think that happened to her?

– Someone of the gods that went to visit her that day had his blood type is that for sure, but I don't know who.

– I didn't know that the gods' blood was compatible with human blood.

– Actually, I'm more concern about the side effects.

Mayura was waiting patiently.

– You are a ghost, isn't? What are you doing here?

– Loki–tama bring me.

– But, why?

– Scare Mayura Papa.

– But you are to cute to scare.

– Punyan! –the little pink balloon said to thank her.

– Daddy hasn't recovered all of his powers, is that the reason because he made a mistake in the invocation.

– A moment ago… you said Yamino–san was your brother, am I wrong?

– Yes, but I'm the oldest.

_«If Yamino is Fenrir's younger brother and Fenrir is Loki's son… does that mean that Loki__–kun is Yamino's father?»_

- What am I thinking? Loki–kun is a kid and Yamino–san is older than him, he can't be his father. Although I always said that they look alike.

– Look alike? –Ecchan asked.

– I don't know why, but Yamino–san also has the beautiful eyes that Loki has.

– Well, Thank you, Mayura–san –Yamino said. He was standing just behind her along with Loki.

– Let's go –Loki ordered a little upset.

––––0––––

– I know where we are! This is where I met Fenrir. Why are we here?

– It's the only place big enough in case you don't believe what I'm gonna tell you.

– Uh?

Loki opened a book and gave it to Mayura.

– Let's see… Loki Lau… Laufey… Laufeyjarson was, in the Norse mythology, the trickster god. He is also considered the fire god. His name can interpret like "Flame". Even is described as the origin of all fraud.

She thought a minute in what she read with a very serious look in her face.

– Cool! Did they name you after this god?

Loki fell on his back.

– No, actually, Loki–sama is the god that the book talks about.

– Except that they exaggerate with that of being the origin of all fraud –Fenrir added.

Loki took the book away of Mayura.

– Listen, this is difficult to explain because you don't believe in gods.

– How do you know that? I've only told it to… I know! Your friend, the one who was in your house the other day, the one who I asked to tell you that didn't leave, he told you I don't believe in gods.

– No, Mayura –Loki gently said –That was I, in my true look.

She stare at him with disbelief in her face.

– You don't believe me yet, isn't? –Loki said with a worry tone of voice.

– I don't know how to believe you. What I see is a kid.

– What about mi? –Little Fenrir said – What you see is a little black puppy.

– Yes.

– But truly I'm a wolf. Can I show her, daddy?

Loki raised his shoulders in a sign of careless.

A Yellow bright involved the place and a huge wolf, bigger than the trees showed up in front of them.

– ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Mayura fell on her back, impressed of what just had saw.

– How's that? –Fenrir said after returning to his fake form – Impressed? Now you believe in what daddy said?

– So… you really are Fenrir's father?

– Is hard to explain but is not so strange in god's world, Asgard –Loki said.

– What about Yamino–san? Are you his father too?

– Yes –he answered.

– Well, at least he look pretty normal.

The three cleared their throats at the same time.

– What? Does he have another appearance too?

– Yes, but I don't think you are gonna like it.

– Why not? I already know Fenrir's, Loki's isn't bad at all –the god fell a blush running in his face and hide it in the book that was eyeing – what could you be?

– Well…

Loki gave the book to her.

– Jor… mun… gan… der or Midgard Serpent is a huge snake that rounds Midgard until Ragnarok's day. His father is the god Loki…

Mayura let the book fell and looked terrified to Yamino.

– S… S… S…. SNAKE!!!!!!!

And then, she fainted.

––––0––––

She felt a blanket over her and something cold on her head. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Loki holding an ice bag. She was resting on the couch of Loki's office.

– Are you all right, Mayura?

– Yes. What happened?

– You fainted and hit your head.

She sat and tried to remember.

– Ah, that was because I… –and then turned to Yamino with a scared face. He tried to smile but his eyes had a hint of sadness. She gave a deep breathe to calm down – Sorry Yamino–san, is just I'm so scared of snakes, but I like you very much.

– Don't worry, Mayura-sama –he said, but in his eyes smiled again.

Loki sighted and sat in the couch in front of Mayura.

– Loki–kun… I mean, Loki–san, now that I know that you are a god. Why I can see Ecchan and listen to Fenrir? Was that because I nearly die?

– No, actually I think that was because they gave you a blood transfusion from the blood of one of the gods or goddesses, but I'm not sure who.

– Gods and goddesses? Is there others?

– A few –Fenrir said.

– Did I meet them?

– Yes –Loki answered.

– Who are they? Please, tell me Loki.

– Well, Narugami, Higashiyama, Kaitou, the Norn sisters Urd, Skuld and Verdandi; and of course, Reiya –Fenrir said.

– Reiya–chan?

– Well, actually she hasn't any idea of who she really is.

Mayura leaned over the couch again.

– This is too complicated.

– Tell me –Loki added imitating Mayura.

––––0––––

The next day, Mayura arrived to the office one more time and suddenly hugged Loki.

– Loki–san!!!! –she rubbed her cheek on his.

– What are you doing, Mayura?

– I just realized how handsome are you, Loki–san!!!

Loki blushed but also was puzzled.

– Well, you act like Freya, she always is hugging daddy –Fenrir commented.

– Who is Freya? –Mayura asked moving away from Loki – And why is she always hugging you? Is she your girlfriend?

– What? Why are you asking that? What would you care?

– You are so mean, Loki! –said with anger and suddenly pots started to fell over Loki.

_«Shit, no her too…»_

– Where the pots came from? –Mayura asked very puzzled.

– You made them appear –Loki said under the pot mountain.

– I made this? How could I make this?

– I think I know who gave you that blood.

– Really?

– Yes, it was a little obvious. Those who gave you their blood were Freyr and Freya.

– Who? I don't think that I met them before.

– Sure you have –Loki left the pot mountain and stand in front of his chair.

– No, I' don't. I will remember their names.

– But you have met them, only that you call Kaitou to Freyr.

– Kaitou? Aaah! Kaitou is a god?

– Yes, he is the god of peace and rain… that's why yesterday started to rain when you were sad. And Freya usually is hide as Reiya and don't remember anything about being a goddess but when she appear is so flirty with me and make pots rain if she gets angry as you has done.

– It means that I can make it rain?

– I'm afraid so.

– And I can make pots fell over those who make me anger.

– That's right.

– Ok. But can you tell me, why can I do that?

– Because now the blood of two gods runs in your body. That makes you a semi–goddess.

– Uh?

– Never mind –said before dropping in his chair.

––––0––––

Mayura looked in the book after more information.

– Hey Loki. I searched over and over and I have only found Urd, Skuld and Verdandi, also Freya and Freyr. Are you sure that Narugami and Higashiyama are gods too?

– Yes, but you have to search them as Thor and Heimdall.

– Oh.

She peaked out the book one more time.

– I have found them.

– Mayura, you haven't told me what you think about what the book says.

– Well, I haven't read it at all. I have only seen the pictures.

_«Why do I bother?»_

Mayura flip a few pages and read a fragment, then she turned to Loki with a terrified look.

– How is this possible? This has to be some kind of joke or mistake. Tell me that what the book says about Sle… Slepnir is a lie.

– What it says about Slepnir? –said without any concern.

– That you are… that you are… HIS MOTHER!!!!

Loki raised an eyebrow.

– Yes, it say that you birth him.

Silence.

No reaction.

The information was being processed.

Anger was gathering.

And suddenly….

– WHAAAAAAAAT!!!! THAT'S AN OUTRAGE, A SLANDER. WHAT IDIOT WROTE THAT ATROCITY?

Mayura breathed in relief and laugh of Loki's angry and completely red face. At least that wasn't true.

– For a moment I've doubted –and returned to read – Hey, but it says that you have more kids.

Loki breathed before answering her.

– Not all of them are my kids, some of them were my step–kids but all believed that were my children. The only ones that are my real children are Fenrir, Yamino and… –Loki grieved – Hel.

– Hel? Who is Hel?

– My only daughter. In fact, you had met her a time ago. Sorry she kidnapped you.

– Kidnapped… a girl… The girl with glasses. But… she said that her father hated her.

– Odin make her believe that –said angrily –but I've fixed that misunderstood.

––––0––––

–¡Jajaja! –Mayura was laughing aloud. She just had read a very funny story about Loki with his lips sawed. Well… Loki wasn't so pleased.

– That's not the truth –Loki said with anger – at least not entirely. I didn't bet my head, it was Baldur who did it and I don't think that is so funny to be with your mouth closed with string… wanna try?

Mayura, who already mastered the art of making pots rain gave a short clap and a pan felt over Loki's head.

– Stop doing that!

Mayura laughed and return to read.

– Leave that book already –Loki pleaded when a headache started to appear.

– No, it's very funny. I, Mayura, will keep reading until know all about the gods. (1)

_«Great, now is talking like Freyr»_

– What happens Loki? Why are you looking me like that?

– It's nothing –he said closing his eyes and sighing.

Mayura approached to Loki and kneeled in front of him.

– Loki, I love you.

– Eh? –the trickster god said with a puzzled look and a little blush in his cheeks.

– I did it! I made you blush! –Mayura said standing up and dancing in sign of victory – I trick the trickster god, I trick the trickster god! –started to sing.

Loki sighed and a sweat drop appeared in his front.

– I'm going, its getting late. Tomorrow I will continue with the books. See you tomorrow! –she said cheerfully at the time she left the room.

Loki let him fell over the floor.

– Why this is happening to me?

––––0––––

Mayura reached the next day with a full bag from Azumado's.

– Suddenly I needed to eat this –Mayura said taking two of them.

– Mayura, it's better if we search the way of turning back to normal.

– Why? I don't wanna go back to normal. It will mean that I wouldn't see Ecchan or listen to Fenrir.

– Oh, come on Daddy. I like mystery girl more now she knows all the truth.

– I like she see me too, Loki–tama.

He closed his eyes and gave up. Yamino laughed silently when saw his father dilemma.

Mayura look at other book.

– Loki, here says that you killed Baldur –said she frightened.

– I DIDN'T KILL HIM! –yelled immediately in defense – How could I know that mistletoe was his only weakness? They all were so amused throwing him stuff without receiving any harm and I only gave what I had close. Casually I picked up the mistletoe because Sigyn wanted to have it in home but I reached it to his brother without thinking. Because that was the only that could kill him, everybody thought that it was other of my tricks and blamed me.

– What about the snake, the poison, the cup and Sigyn?

– Sigyn… wasn't the smartest goddess of Asgard –said with an ironic tone of voice –she stopped the poison drops to fell but when then she emptied and was worst.

– By the way! I have learned something new today and I wanna show you. I was in my science class studying a dead plant and PUF! The plant returned to life. So… I tried with other plants and the same happened. I brought this seed –said taking a small thing of her pocket.

– Wait, Mayura…

But it was too late, a huge tree started to grow up in the middle of Loki's house smashing walls, ceilings and floors. Branches pushed everyone outside hanging each one on a different branch.

Loki had a headache again.

– WHAT I HAVE DONE TO DESERVE THIS!

Things will never be the same with Mayura. Being a trouble magnet and with the powers of Freya and Freyr… many headaches were expected to Loki.

––––––THE END––––––

**Author**** note's: **Well… I think I have to introduce me. I'm Maia–chan. I actually wrote a lot in the Spanish fandom but I have to practice my English that is getting rusty so if you see a lot of mistakes, gomen… so sorry, but I appreciate that you could tell me were there are.

Also tell me if you liked the story or not, this is the second story I wrote for Matantei Loki Ragnarok but is my first comedy.

I think that's all… thanks to read my fic and thanks if you are gonna review it. See ya!

**1. **I don't know if in the English version Freyr talks this way, but in the latin version, Freyr talks in third person.


End file.
